


Untouched

by Tropic_of_Desire



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Human, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Virginity, pretty much pwp, weirdness accepted as fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropic_of_Desire/pseuds/Tropic_of_Desire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carlos learns that Cecil is still a virgin and works to remedy the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cecil and Carlos sat pressed close to each other on the couch.  They had begun the evening by watching a movie, but it was long forgotten.  Gentle kisses had evolved into a flurry of lips, tongue and teeth.  At some point the movie was flipped off so more attention could be paid to eachother.

Carlos had his arms wrapped around Cecil’s waist and was gently brushing a thumb against the bumps of his spine.  Cecil’s arms were draped over Carlos’ shoulders where he could play upon the scruff of his neck and card through his hair.

Carlos broke the kiss and leaned back slightly to look at Cecil with a heavy-lidded gaze, taking a deep breath.  “I want to take this further, Cecil.”

Cecil met his gaze with a look of puzzlement.  “Further?”

“Yeah…” Carlos blushed, bringing a hand around to rest upon Cecil’s knee.  “I want you so badly.”

Cecil stiffened, looking concerned.  Carlos instantly felt a pit in his stomach.  _What had he said?  Was he moving too quickly?  Oh god_ , Carlos thought, _I hope I haven’t screwed this up._

He gazed at Carlos, perplexed, as if he was speaking some foreign language.  “I’m not sure what you mean, Carlos.” Cecil said, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“Sex, Cecil.  I want to have sex with you.” 

“Oh!  I’ve heard of that.”

“You mean you’ve never had sex before?” 

 “No.  Is that a problem?”

“Not at all my dear, just a surprise.  I’m guessing celibacy is something common to you here in Night Vale?” 

“Well, sexual education was outlawed here back in the ‘50s… I’ve heard there are some biology textbooks on the black market that cover the material, but I’ve never seen them myself.”

“So, sex is illegal in Night Vale?”  Carlos looked slightly horrified.

“Oh no, of course not!  The act of sex isn’t outlawed, only the idea of it.”  Cecil nodded sagely, as if his statement made perfect sense.

Carlos tried to keep his attention from wandering to the scientific implications of an entire town unfamiliar with the mechanics and purpose of sex.  “Have you had any sexual experiences at all?  What do you fantasize about?”

 “There’s a pamphlet available of the 37 fantasy scenarios that have been approved by the City Council.  I’m surprised you didn’t receive a copy when you moved to town.  Most of mine involve you, Carlos.” Cecil blushed.  “I think my favorite is the one where we look deeply into each other’s eyes as we slowly churn butter.”

“Butter?”

“Yeah, you know…” Cecil pantomimed spreading butter on toast.  “It’s really good butter.”

Carlos appeared nonplussed.  “Have you ever experienced an orgasm before?”

Cecil cocked his head slightly, as if still confused by the questions.  “I’m aware that an orgasm is a function of the autonomic nervous system… but I’ve never provoked such a response.”

Carlos took a deep breath, he suddenly felt flushed.  “Well…where I come from, when two people care for each other, it is often a sensation that they take pleasure in experiencing together.”  Carlos explained, smiling gently.  “It is considered to be quite enjoyable and sought after by most people… er, most people outside of Night Vale.”

Carlos paused to let him contemplate this new information.  “Is that something you would like to experience, Cecil?”

“Yes Carlos!  I want to experience everything with you!  I mean, we may need to fill out some paperwork later… and there might be a fine for not acquiring a permit beforehand...” he waved off the thought, realizing it wasn’t too important to discuss right now.

Carlos smiled calmly, but inside his heart was fluttering rapidly with anticipation.  Just the thought of finally getting to touch Cecil was beginning to make him hard and he discreetly reached down and adjusted himself through his jeans.  As he did so, he smoothly slid from the couch and positioned himself so that he was kneeling in front of Cecil.  He was glad the couch sat low to the ground and kept Cecil’s body entirely accessible to his touch.  Carlos took Cecil’s hands in his own; he wanted to make sure he had his full attention.

 “What we are going to do may feel strange, and it may not last long because this is your first time, but that’s ok.  You just need to tell me if there is something I’m doing that you don’t like.  This is supposed to be pleasurable and if you want me to stop, just say so, ok?”

Cecil looked deeply into Carlos eyes, and reached to cradle his jaw in his hands.  “Of course my perfect Carlos, I would let you know.”  Carlos leaned in and Cecil bowed slightly to kiss him.  “…but what can I do to give you pleasure?” Cecil asked, looking almost sheepish.

“Nothing, my dear.  Not this time.  I want you to lean back, relax, and allow me the honor of being the one to give you this for the first time.”

Cecil chewed his bottom lip for a moment in consideration before meeting Carlos’ gaze and giving an abrupt nod.

Taking that as consent, Carlos leaned back in to resume the kiss.  He nipped and kissed his way down Cecil’s neck, he sucked at his Adam’s apple, provoking a pleasured hum.  As he kissed, he slowly flicked open the buttons on Cecil’s shirt until his chest and stomach was laid bare.  A thick band of purple tattoos encircled his ribcage, similar to the ones he had around each forearm, and Carlos smiled at the discovery. 

“You are a rare and gorgeous creature.” Carlos leaned close to whisper in his ear, causing Cecil to shiver.  Carlos bowed lower to reverently kiss along the tattoos.

“Oh Carlos…” Cecil sighed.

Cecil squirmed under his ministrations and expressed a guttural moan when Carlos moved to latch on to his nipple.  He sucked deeply, leaving it red and peaked as he flicked his tongue over it, and then moved to give the same attention to the other.

As he kissed and lapped as Cecil’s chest, Carlos let a hand wander down and began to gently palm Cecil’s crotch.  He could feel Cecil beginning to become erect and the thought made him dizzy with lust.  Cecil involuntarily arched up, apparently seeking more friction.

Carlos deftly unbuckled Cecil’s belt and unzipped his fly.  “Let’s get these off” he murmured, and Cecil shifted slightly, lifting his hips, so Carlos could drag off his pants and boxers in one smooth motion.    Once the clothing was fully removed and tossed aside, Carlos moved to continue stroking Cecil.

“You are so beautiful” Carlos gushed.  He leaned in close for a kiss, continuing to work is shaft, and gently cupping his balls.  Cecil reacted to the touch with a throaty groan.  Once he had brought Cecil to full hardness, Carlos slowed his actions and sat back on his haunches, he wasn’t ready for Cecil to finish, and he didn’t want it to be over so soon.

Cecil arched and eyebrow, looking down at his impressive erection.  “That’s different!”  He mused.

Carlos chuckled quietly.  Cecil had no idea how debauched he looked spread before him, his button down shirt hanging open, revealing his pale, tattooed torso, naked from the waist down, and legs spread to accommodate Carlos kneeling between them. 

“Do you feel good, hun?” Carlos asked.

Cecil smiled lazily at Carlos, as if drunk on the flood of new sensations he’d already experienced.  “Oh yes.”

“Then I think you’ll really like this part.” 

Carlos smiled slyly and in one smooth motion dipped his head to Cecil’s lap and licked up the length of his shaft.  Cecil responded with a shocked gasp and the moment Carlos closed his lips over the head, Cecil moaned loudly and fisted the cushions of the couch.  Carlos smiled slightly at the ability to elicit such a reaction.  He slowly reached up, prying Cecil’s hands away from the couch and guided them to rest on his head. 

“Oh god… yes, Carlos…” Cecil groaned.  “Perfect…”

He felt some of the tension leave Cecil as he gently stroked through his hair, but he continued breathing deeply and measured, as if trying to control these new sensations he was feeling.  Carlos knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

The discomfort Carlos was feeling from his own erection was almost unbearable.  As he continued mouthing Cecil’s dick, he freed himself from the confines of his own pants and took his leaking cock in hand.  Seeing Cecil like this, hearing him moan, smelling his musk, had brought Carlos so close to the edge without even being touched.  All it took was several firm strokes and he was coming into his hand and onto the floor.  The bliss of release caused Carlos to moan around Cecil’s cock, sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

Cecil gripped Carlo’s hair tightly, panting heavily.  “Carlos… something’s happen… I feel…” Cecil sobbed, his voice cracking with desperation.   

Carlos knew Cecil was moments away.  He wiped his sticky hands on his jeans and brought a hand up to rub comfortingly along Cecil’s thigh.  He sank down on Cecil’s dick, almost to the point of gagging, and sucked hard.

Cecil made a choked gasp and shuddered as his orgasm overtook him.  He came in thick spurts down Carlos throat as he swallowed around him.  Cecil jerked several times, making a garbled noise that was probably Carlos’ name, and eventually stilled.  Carlos let Cecil’s softening cock slip from his mouth and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Cecil had his head thrown back against the back of the couch and was panting, trying to regain his composure.  He was slightly flushed from the exertion, sweating heavily at his temples and with a light sheen over his torso.  Carlos thought he looked amazing.

“How was that?” Carlos ventured, tucking himself back into his pants and climbing back onto the couch next to Cecil.

Cecil responded wordlessly by grabbing Carlos shirt collars and pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Cecil broke away, staring into his eyes. “You taste so good Carlos.”

“That’s you, babe.”

“Oh!” Cecil grinned, blushing even further.

Carlos reached out to wrap his arms around Cecil, folding them both in a comforting embrace.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself because that was just the beginning.” Carlos whispered in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil gets his turn to touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place immediately following the first.

Carlos and Cecil sat on the couch, embraced, and enjoying the lull that followed their first sexual experience.

Cecil shivered slightly as the sheen of sweat on his skin began to cool and it jostled Carlos from his own thoughts. 

“Oh Cecil, you’re getting cold…” he briskly rubbed his hands over his forearms.  “Come with me, let’s get you warmed up.”

Cecil accepted Carlos’ assistance in standing up, he seemed very weak kneed so Carlos wrapped an arm around his waist to support him as they walked.  Carlos led him down a short hallway to his bedroom.  He snatched a plush, fleece blanket off the foot of the bed and wrapped Cecil up in it like a burrito as he stood patiently. 

Cecil still seemed to be in a sort of stupor.  He had a gentle smile on his face and met Carlos gaze with a pleasant, glazed look, but he was being unusually quiet and Carlos found it distressing.  He did not want to underestimate the experience that Cecil had just had.  Here was a grown man who had just had a sexual awakening and that probably gave him a lot to process.  He needed to make sure Cecil wasn’t experiencing any regret or unease.

“Please, lay down my dear” Carlos motioned to the bed.  “I want you to relax and get warm.”

Cecil crawled his way onto the bed and laid his head on Carlos’ pillow. Carlos shucked off his shirt and soiled jeans, leaving on his boxers and undershirt, and climbed onto the bed to spoon Cecil’s bundled body.  Cecil made a noise that sounded like a purr.

“Are you happy with what we did, Cecil?” he ventured.

“Oh yes, Carlos.  It was amazing.  You were amazing.” Cecil beamed.  “It’s just given me a lot to think about.”

Cecil turned his head and buried his nose in Carlos’ pillow, taking a languid sniff.  Carlos was immediately self-conscious of whenever the last time he washed his sheets was.

 “Do you always have such scary dreams, Carlos?”

 “Wait… what? My dreams?”  Carlos arched an eyebrow.  That was not the direction he had expected the conversation to go.  He watched Cecil nuzzle into his pillow.

“Last night.  It was dark and you were lost in a hedge maze.  You were being chased by wolves.  Six-legged wolves with eyes that burned like cinders.  They whispered in strange languages, but you knew what they wanted… they wanted to eat your soul.”

“Cecil!  Did you just smell my dream?!”

“Well, yeah.”  Cecil sniffed again.  “You can’t smell that?  It’s ash… clover… brown sugar… rust.”  Cecil looked at him with pure sympathy.  “That’s a terrible nightmare!”

“I.. uh…”  Carlos was speechless.  A very intimate piece of his own unconsciousness had just been laid bare and he was startled and embarrassed.  He blushed and looked away.

Cecil’s eyes widened, realizing what he had done.  “I’m so sorry Carlos.  I didn’t mean to intrude, I just felt bad and...”

“Naw, it’s alright.  I was just, um… surprised.”  Carlos smiled softly, genuinely.  “Nightmares like that make me feel helpless, like a little kid again.  I don’t like feeling so vulnerable and scared.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry” Cecil wiggled in order to free his arms from the confines of the blanket and rolled to embrace Carlos comfortingly.  Carlos groaned at the press of Cecil’s now warmed body against his. “We belong to each other now Carlos, I will not let anything harm you, awake or asleep… I love you.”

 “Oh Cecil, I love you too!”  He pulled him into a passionate kiss causing Cecil to moan deeply.

Cecil unwrapped himself from the blanket and moved to sit on top of Carlos, straddling his hips.  It was only then that Carlos was reminded that Cecil was still naked.  His dick twitched in response, apparently ready for another go.

“Carlos, I want to touch you.  Can I?”

“Oh god, please!” 

“Just remember, I’m new at this…” he looked sheepish.

“Take your time and do whatever you are comfortable with.  Just being close to you is heaven, my love.”

Carlos shifted to allow Cecil to pull his undershirt off over his head and expose his broad chest for the first time.  Cecil smiled and ran his hands over his pectorals, taking care not to tickle.  He savored the warmth radiating from beneath his hands and ducked his head to place small kisses upon Carlos’ collarbone.  Carlos sighed, both at the kisses, and the feeling of Cecil’s bare chest pressed against his own. 

Cecil continued with his exploration on Carlos’ chest, nipping, lapping and kissing his skin.  He moved to a nipple, suckling it and feeling it on his lips.  Then he bit, not enough to cause any damage, but Carlos arched beneath him, nearly bucking him off.

“Heh, sorry.”

Carlos panted.  “That’s ok… I’m just… sensitive.”

Cecil murmured in response and continued his ministrations, rocking slightly to feel Carlos’ now hard cock nestled between his legs.  He was nearly fully erect himself and hummed with pleasure.  Carlos covered his face with his arm in order to briefly regain his composure.  The sight of Cecil perched above him, lithe and pale, was so beautiful he could hardly stand it.

Cecil shifted further down Carlos’ body and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers so they could carefully be removed.  Once the offending clothing was tossed aside, Cecil resumed his position on top.

“I want to feel… can I…?” he made a motion with his hand that suggested he didn’t have the right words for what he wanted to say.

Carlos nodded, not trusting his voice.

Cecil leaned closer, pressing their groins together and encircled both of their hard cocks with his hand.  The feeling provoked a moan from both of them and Cecil started rhythmically stroking and rocking his hips, rutting them together.  Carlos huffed, trying to control his breathing.

Cecil smiled.  “I like seeing you like this Carlos.  I like that I can make you feel good too.”

“It feels so good.  I’m not going to last long.”  Carlos panted.  “Your hand on me, the sight of you, it’s too much.”

Cecil rubbed them together with firm strokes.  He let his thumb brush over the glans, mingling their pre-come and adding lubrication to his movement.  Carlos clutched Cecil’s thighs, seeking even more contact.  Cecil reacted by quickening the pace of his strokes, losing the rhythm and causing Carlos to arch into his hand.

 “Nnnnhhh… Cecil!” Carlos cried as he came, sending spurts across his chest and dripping into Cecil’s hand.

Cecil gasped in response, both at the sight of Carlos and the still foreign sensation of his own orgasm overtaking him.  He grunted as he came just moments later, pulsing in his hand as his seed mingled with Carlos’. 

Cecil slumped over and smiled, looking down over his handiwork.  With a contented sigh he flopped onto the bed next to Carlos. “That was great.” 

“Jeeze, yeah… you’re a natural, hun.” 

“Heh, thanks!”

Carlos grabbed his discarded undershirt and used it to clean off himself and Cecil’s hands before enfolding him in a loving embrace.

They cuddled silently for a few minutes before Cecil spoke softly.  “I meant what I said earlier, we belong to each other now.  I will take care of you if you take care of me.  Ok?”

“Yeah, my love.  That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind comments I've received so far. I really appreciate it! 
> 
> I decided to close out the story (at least for the moment) with only two chapters because I'm not really sure where I would want to go with it next. If you have prompt ideas for this or any other fics, lemme know!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fiction I've ever written, porn or not, so I'm new at this. If you have any comments or constructive criticism, I would live to hear it!
> 
> (It has not been beta'ed so there may be some inconsistencies.)


End file.
